


I loved her first

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Next generation wedding, Songfic, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his daughter' s wedding, Killian must face that his little girls have grown up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved her first

**Author's Note:**

> Song “I loved her first“ belongs to Heartland, Ouat to Adam and Eddy

Killian Jones, the fearsome Captain Hook, had faced many hard tasks in his days.

Battling pirates and power obsessed kings, finding a way to kill the crocodile, chasing after a beautiful and stubborn blonde savior (and winning her in the end), fighting countless villains and curses and resisting the darkness.

But nothing had been as hard as this.

He looked over to the dancefloor that had been prepared by Snow in the middle of the city hall. His eyes immediately caught the beautiful blonde, eighteen-year-old woman in the middle of it. His little princess and youngest child, Eva.

Eva looked almost exactly like her mother. The blonde hair, the soft and beautiful features and figure of her mother, but she had also inherited his blue eyes and the curls in her hair his brother Liam had had.

And here she was, his little princess, in a beautiful, big white dress. At her wedding.

~Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world~

There she was on the dancefloor, dancing with her bride. A few hours earlier, she had married Regina and Robin's daughter, Josephine Marian Mills. The two of them had not only been born the very same day, but they had been inseparable since then.

The two girls had always been so close to each other. There had been a bond between them, which was so strong nothing could come between them. No fights, no other friends and no boyfriends.

Eva had been so depressed when Josephine had been with her first, and only, boyfriend. It had hurt Killian in the depth of his soul to see his little girl like that.

And after Josephine's break up with that guy, Eva had admitted she felt way more for her than just friendship. Since then, the two girls had been together.

Killian was really happy for his daughter, that she had found her true love so early in her life and didn't have to wait as long as him or Emma, or even her brother Henry.

Their wedding was an unavoidable event. But Killian had not been prepared for it to be so soon. The two had been dating for two years, when Eva had proposed to Josie. They were only eighteen!

He and Regina had told the two of them to wait a few more years. But Eva had only laughed. "We already know we are true love and that we will spend the rest of our lives with each other. So why wait?" So it was settled.

His mother in-law was so excited she got to plan a wedding fit for a princess, a thing she had not gotten when Killian and Emma had gotten married.

Now they all were here, at his little girl's fairy tale wedding.

Eva was laughing with Josie and looking at her as if she hung the stars. A look, Emma often reminded him, she had clearly gotten from him.

~I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way~

But she would always just be his little baby to him. The little blond baby whose first word had been 'dada'. The little blonde girl, with the piggy tales and the princess dress.

*Flashback*

Killian was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing tea party with little five-year-old Eva. She was wearing a pink princess dress her grandmother had gotten her, Disney princess Aurora's costume, and the matching plastic tiara was sitting on her head. Her sister Dawn had braided Eva's piggy tales this morning and he was not looking forward to telling Eva she had to undo them later when it was time for her bath.

"This is the most delicious tea I have ever tasted, Princess Eva." He said while holding the tiny tea cup in his hand.

"Well, thank you, Lord Killian." She said with her best snobby princess voice. Killian flinched slightly. Eva had begun to call Emma and him by their first name a while ago. He knew it would pass, but it was still unpleasant not be called 'daddy'.

"Why am I a lord and not a prince?" Killian asked.

"You are no prince, silly. Only grandpa is a prince." Eva giggled.

"Well, I married mommy and she is a princess. So I am a prince, too. If you marry a boy someday, he'll be a prince, too." Killian explained with a gentle smile.

Now, Eva set down her tea cup and crawled up Killian lap. "I'm not gonna marry a boy. No boy in the whole world is better than you. When I'm older, I will marry you and you will be my prince, daddy." Then she planted a kiss on Killian's cheek and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

His heart was overflown with love and he held onto his little girl very tightly.

Then he laughed. "I hope you'll remember that."

*End of flashback*

Killian was torn from his thoughts, when Emma sat down next to him. "Please don't tell me you're not happy for her." She shot her husband a stern look and he knew there was no use in lying to her.

"That's not it. It's just hard to see her all grown up."

~But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first~

"The little baby in the pink blanket I put into your arms, the little girl who didn't want to go to school and wanted to stay with me instead because she thought I was the smartest person in the whole world and because she would just miss me too much, the little girl putting a tiara on my head, the little girl falling asleep in my arms while holding onto my stump as if it was her favorite stuffed animal, where has she gone?" Killian was trying to fight the tears, but when his wife gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him, they just ran freely down his face.

~How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights~

After Emma went to dance with Eva, Killian looked around the dancefloor again. What he saw there wasn't any less hard for him than watching Eva with her wife.

It was his twenty-four year old daughter Dawn, just as beautiful as her mother, dancing with her boyfriend of three years, Philipp. Eva had insisted on her sister wearing a dress to the wedding as she was her maid of honor.

So Dawn's long dark hair was pinned up in a bun on the right side of her head, she had light make-up on and she was dressed in a midnight blue dress that ended above her knees. With the black high heels that she had borrowed from her mother, she was just as tall as her boyfriend. The smug bastard was eying his daughter like she was a delicious piece of meat he would later feast on.

Killian knew his daughter was an independent woman and he also, unfortunately, knew she had quite an active sex life (he would never use his spare key for Dawn's apartment ever again!). But to him, she would always be the little baby Regina had laid into his arms at the hospital.

The smug little girl, who had claimed she would marry her daddy, her big brother Henry, her godmother Regina and her grandfather David one day.

*Flashback*

"Now it's time to go to bed, little pirate." Killian declared, looking at his four year old daughter. The little girl looked at him in distress. "But, daddy!" She protested. But just one look on his face and she knew that she couldn't win this fight tonight. She had already gotten half an hour to watch another episode of Jake and the Neverland Pirates with her brother after Killian had asked her the first time to go to bed and she had already gotten her Frozen pajamas on (Elsa was the only Disney princess/queen she allowed her grandmother to buy her things of).

So Dawn gave her brother a goodnight kiss on his cheek and then went to her mother. She hugged Emma's legs. Killian chuckled and lifted her up so she could give her mother a goodnight kiss. After saying goodnight to Emma, Dawn bent down, as good as she could in Killian's arms, and caressed Emma's pregnant belly and whispered a goodnight to her unborn brother, Liam.

After that, Killian carried his daughter to bed and tucked her in.

"Can you read me a story, daddy? I can't fall asleep without one!" The little girl insisted.

Killian chuckled and turned to the book shelf in his daughter's room, only to be interrupted.

"No, daddy, no book! Tell me the story of the pirate and the princess. Please, daddy!"

There was no way he could ever refuse his little girl anything when she gave him that puppy look with her emerald green eyes. But in this case, no persuasion was needed as he loved telling his little girl the story of how he and Emma found their way to each other.

"Once upon a time, there was a devilishly handsome pirate and a beautiful and strong headed princess…"

*End of flashback*

~And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time~

Dawn had never been as sweet and innocent as her sister, but Killian had always been the most important man in her life, along with Henry.

She had never been so convinced about the whole true love thing like Eva. Dawn had never had a real boyfriend, just occasional flings. No guy ever lasted longer than a month.

Until Philipp. He was the only son of Princess Aurora and her husband Prince Philipp. He was about as old as Neal, which is why they were always good friends. It wasn't until Neal's eighteenth birthday party that Philipp really noticed his friend's niece. But Dawn hadn't paid him any attention, so he'd dropped it.

Killian hated himself, but he was probably the reason they were dating.

Being the romantic that he was, Killian sent his wife flowers to work every week. He had always ordered them at Moe French's flower shop 'Game of Thorns'. The shop Philipp worked at as a florist.

After finishing school, Dawn had become Emma and David's deputy and started working at the sheriff station.

One day, Moe's delivery boy was sick and Philipp had to deliver the flowers to Emma, not finding her in the sheriff station, but rather Dawn. And after a year of chasing her, she was Emma's daughter through and through after all, they had officially become a couple.

Not long after that, Dawn had brought her boyfriend home for family dinner and was very eager for her parents to like him. That day, he had known that this guy would one day marry his daughter.

~Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first~

"It's hard, isn't it? Letting your little girl go. No matter how old they are." David commented as he sat down next to Killian. David patted him on the back and gave him a glass of scotch.

Killian chuckled. "Aye, it is. Now I know why you gave me such a hard time."

Both men laughed light-heartedly as they watched Dawn dance with her boyfriend and Emma dance with Eva.


End file.
